MOS
by mayu masamune
Summary: "Lo—iya lo, yang paling belakang. Sini maju, joget sendirian!" Dan dengan itu, lutut Hinata melemas seketika. / OneShot, probably garing.


**MOS**

**Summary; "Lo—iya lo, yang paling belakang. Sini maju, joget sendirian!" Dan dengan itu, lutut Hinata melemas seketika.**

**Disclaimer; Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

"Hinata! Nanti kalau disuruh yang aneh-aneh, berdirinya paling belakang. Usahakan beramai-ramai agar kau tidak jadi sasaran." Neji memberi petuah sembari mengaduk isi mangkuknya. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menjalani Masa Orientasi Siswa. Dan Neji, selayaknya lelaki tua yang menyebutkan warisan kepada keturunannya memberikan wejangan pendek—yang pendeknya hanya tiga lembar tagihan belanja Ino—pada Hinata yang menggenggam _nametag_-nya polos.

"Kalau dipelototi, pelototi balik. Jangan takut. Kalau takut malah ditindas terus," tambah Hanabi sembari melempar-lempar topi _softball_ kebanggaannya. Dia yang emang jiwanya udah perkasa sih santai-santai aja dipelototin seniornya. Kalau Hinata? Udah gemetar duluan kali, masih untung tidak sampai pipis dicelana.

"I-iya, aku mengerti. _It-itekimasu_!" Dan dengan itu, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya sembari membawa tas kardusnya yang berisi barang bawaan untuk MOS.

.

.

.

Langit masih sewarna rambutnya saat Hinata sampai digerbang _Konoha Senior High School_—sekolah lanjutannya kelak. Angin lembut meniup pelan poni lurusnya yang sayangnya harus diikat mengacung keatas—seperti air mancur-diikat dengan pita berwarna merah norak.

"Woy. Mana _nametag_ lo?" Suara gertakan menyambangi telinga Hinata. Spontan, ia langsung bergidik. Dan dengan takut-takut menoleh lambat-lambat ke asal suara. Didepannya, berdiri angkuh sesosok lelaki berambut raven yang dengan gayanya yang khas. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi—sedatar papan parutan kelapa saat Hinata membuat santan.

"I-iya, senpai." Hinata yang yakin itu adalah senior yang bakal 'membimbing'-nya selama MOS nanti, buru-buru membalikkan nametagnya yang sudah berbalik kebelakang dengan sangat kurangajar. Sekarang, nama Hinata Hyuuga terpampang sempurna dengan tulisan bercetak tebal, plus gambar seekor bebek nangkring dengan unyu-nya dibawah tulisan nama Hinata.

Alis senpai dengan _badge_ merah di lengan kanannya yang bertuliskan 'OSIS' tersebut berkerut. "Itu bebek?" tanyanya, mengundang tatapan penuh tanya di binar lavender Hinata.

"I-iya senpai," Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan sambil meremas ujung rok-nya. Masih pagi udah ketemu senpai galak, emang badluck deh hari ini.

"Lo lebih cocok sama siput. Lelet." Tawa senpai itu sarkastis kemudian ia beranjak sambil menaruh tangan di saku _blazer_ hitamnya yang ia gulung sampai siku. Tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang tertohok karena kata-katanya barusan.

'Lelet'

Kata-kata itu seketika terngiang seribu kali dikepala Hinata. Berputar dengan seenak jidat. Lengkap dengan chibi-chibi versi senpai keren-nya tadi yang menertawainya dengan nada mencemooh. Eh? Apa tadi? Keren? Hinata buru-buru menggeleng kepalanya kuat-kuat. Dan mensugesti bahwa senpai tadi gak keren, gak ganteng, dan gak mempesona juga. Meskipun pada akhirnya dia malah membalikkan semua pernyataan tadi.

'_Sabar, sabar.'_ Hinata berusaha menguatkan hatinya, kemudian melangkah mantap menuju ruang kelasnya untuk berkumpul bersama teman senasib sepenanggungannya.

.

.

.

"Dimohon kepada seluruh peserta Masa Orientasi Siswa untuk segera berkumpul di lapangan." Suara bariton bergema dari speaker yang berada di tiap-tiap koridor. Seketika, seluruh peserta MOS—tak terkecuali Hinata—berhamburan keluar memakai atribut konyol mereka sambil berusaha berbaris rapi agar tidak terkena damprat dari senpai mereka yang mukanya (sok) garang.

Setelah pidato pendek yang 'hanya' menghabiskan tiga puluh menit dari Kepala Sekolah, seluruh peserta MOS harus dihadapkan pada tantangan berikutnya. Memakai _nametag_ alay mereka dan berjoget untuk meminta tanda tangan dari para senpainya yang dengan liciknya menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Yah, paling nggak mereka bersyukur, daripada pake kostum _spin_ dan dihantam dengan bola _bowling_ segede gaban yang bikin mereka jatoh kayak efek domino di Benteng Takeshi itu.

"_Hinata! Nanti kalau disuruh yang aneh-aneh, berdirinya paling belakang. Usahakan beramai-ramai agar kau tidak jadi sasaran."_

Seketika Hinata teringat petuah Neji. Dan bagaikan orang yang kehilangan arah, ia celingukan mencari mangsa sebagai teman pertamanya.

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya. Karena tiba-tiba saja segerombolan anak datang kepadanya. Seorang cewek berambut nyentrik menghampirinya dengan tatapan ramah.

"Hai," sapanya—basa basi. Hinata mengangguk kikuk. "Mau bergabung bersama kami? Kami kekurangan satu orang untuk berjoget ramai-ramai," tawarnya menyunggingkan senyum.

Hinata yang merasa seperti mendapatkan batangan emas langsung mengangguk menyetujui. "B-baiklah,"

"Sakura. Kau?" Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata menjabatnya. "H-hinata," ujarnya—lebih menyerupai mencicit. Gerombolan anak itu tersenyum sembari memperkenalkan nama mereka satu persatu.

"Naruto," Si pirang yang habis menggali tambang emas di hidungnya berujar tidak tahu malu. Dibelakangnya, seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat menyikutnya.

"Kiba," ujarnya ramah memamerkan gigi-giginya. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Kenalkan, aku Ino." Gadis berambut pirang yang Hinata yakini adalah kembaran Naruto—karena sesama pirang dan bermata biru—memperkenalkan dirinya. "Dan, kami bukan kembar!" ujarnya seakan mengetahui isi kepala Hinata sembari menoleh sinis pada Naruto yang masih asyik mencari emas dan menghayatinya—terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Lebih baik kita segera meminta tanda tangan." Yang paling kalem menyuarakan isi hatinya. Cowok berkacamata hitam itu memimpin gerombolan bak induk bebek dengan anak-anaknya. Mengingat bebek, Hinata jadi lemas teringat kejadian tadi pagi. Bebek, dan siput. Omegot. Hinata jadi kehilangan semangat.

.

.

.

Tapi, kayaknya Dewi Fortuna udah bosen berpihak sama Hinata. Jadilah kali ini ia ketiban sial.

"Ayo joget," perintah senpai berambut ungu itu. Cantik tapi judes, sembari mengumpulkan nametag para peserta MOS yang akan ia tanda tangani. Disebelahnya, duduk senpai angkuh yang Hinata temui tadi pagi—tanpa ekspresi. Dan disebelahnya, senpai bermata tajam dan berambut merah tengah menguap malas.

Hinata menghela napas saat bertemu pandang dengan senpai yang menyebutnya siput tadi pagi. Dengan mencoba menyemangati diri, ia mulai berjoget bersama teman-teman satu gerombolannya.

"Oh senpaiku yang ganteng (menoleh ke kanan sembari menempelkan angka tujuh dari jemari tangan di dagu) oh senpaiku yang cantik (menoleh ke kiri sembari menempelkan angka tujuh dari jemari tangan di dagu) minta tanda tangan untuk jadi kenangan di Konoha High School (berputar ala ballerina) para senpai! Ini 'kan mau kalian? (nada membentak) Demi Tuhan! (gaya menggebrak meja) minta tanda tangan (mengadahkan kedua telapak tangan)"

Sungguh joget yang memalukan, batin Hinata sementara telinganya sudah memerah karena menahan malu.

"Bagus bagus." Senpai yang berambut merah bertepuk tangan. "Sekarang joget terimakasih," perintahnya sambil menggoreskan pena membentuk tanda tangannya yang segede alaihim.

"Tengkyu tengkyu tengkyu oh para senpai (mengepalkan kedua tangan dan mengayunkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri bak orang sedang senam SKJ) Hey, dapat juga ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-tanda tangannya, jus! (nada _gangnam style_, berikut tariannya kemudian menekukkan lutut dan menaruh angka tujuh di dagu) para senpai, terimakasih! (nada sok imut, dan membentuk _love sign_ dengan kedua lengan tangan yang membentuk _love_ di kepala)"

"Ya, sama-sama." Jawab senpai bernametag Konan tersebut sambil menumpuk nametag para bocah yang sudah joget gatau malu itu. Berpikir kesengsaraan mereka sudah tamat, gerombolan itu sibuk meneriakkan kata-kata bahagia penyemangat hati berharap penderitaan mereka telah usai.

"Tunggu," sayangnya, pikiran mereka gak sejalan. Cowok berambut _raven_ tadi menoleh pada Hinata. Para peserta MOS mendadak diselimuti rasa gugup. Takut disuruh ngulang joget, kan malu. Sayangnya, yang mendapat kesialan cuma Hinata seorang. Bak raja memerintahkan dayangnya, cowok angkuh tadi menunjuk Hinata sarkastis. "Lo—iya lo, yang paling belakang. Sini maju, joget sendirian!" Dan dengan itu, lutut Hinata melemas seketika.

Hinata oh Hinata, malang nian nasibmu nak.

.

.

.

Ingin rasanya Hinata terhisap _blackhole_ saat itu juga. Berjoget sendirian dengan gerakan memalukan itu? _Hell no_. Image gadis lugu dan polosnya bakal hilang sekejap. Lagipula, Hinata 'kan masih punya malu, nggak kayak Naruto yang urat malunya kayaknya udah putus semua itu. Jadi, wajar dong kalo Hinata setengah gugup joget-joget gajelas disaat teman-temannya sudah masuk kelas digiring oleh senpai-senpai (sok) galak dengan _badge_ OSIS merah itu.

Dan dengan menahan rasa malu, Hinata berjoget didepan senpai sadis yang ia tidak ketahui namanya itu. Sementara senpainya itu ketara sekali tengah menyembunyikan tawanya tetap dengan tampang datarnya. Untung cuma dia doang yang liat, coba kalo seluruh senpainya ngeliat? Bisa mati berdiri si Hinata.

Setelah tarian pertama selesai, Hinata menghembuskan napas lega. Saat ia ingin menerima nametag dari sang senpai, dengan cepat senpai itu menarik tangannya kembali.

"Eits, ntar dulu." Kemudian, dengan seringai jahilnya ia menyembunyikan _nametag_ Hinata. Membuat Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. "Lu tau gak nama gue siapa?"

Ya mana Hinata tahulah, diakan gak pake nametagnya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "T-tidak, senpai."

"Karena lu gak tau nama gue, sekarang joget terimakasih." Ujarnya—yang lebih cocok disebut perintah—sambil menyunggingkan seringai.

Ingin rasanya Hinata menyumpah-nyumpah 'kampret' tapi apa daya, _image_ wanita Solo-nya bakalan hancur hanya karena monster ini. Jadi, Hinata mencoba berbesar hati dan mulai penderitaannya berjoget alay.

_Be strong_, Hinata!

Baru aja Hinata mau mulai joget, si senpai anonim ini berseru. "Tunggu dulu. Kata-kata senpai di lagunya, lu ganti jadi nama gue." Perintahnya tengil.

Hinata cuma bisa melongo. Udah disuruh joget, disuruh nyebutin nama dia lagi. 'Kan Hinata belum tahu namanya. Kalo udah kenalan juga pasti tahu namanya kali.

"T-tapi saya t-tidak tahu nama s-senpai," Hinata mencicit sembari menundukkan wajahnya. Membuat poninya yang mengacung seperti air mancur mengangguk-angguk dugem.

"Ya lu cari taulah," jawab si senpai tadi tak peduli sambil menyilangkan lengan didadanya.

Hinata nggak habis pikir sama ini makhluk satu. Beruntunglah Hinata mempunyai ketegaran hati yang amat sangat patut diacungkan jempol kaki.

"G-gimana caranya s-senpai?" pertanyaan polos Hinata seketika membuat senpai anonim tadi ketawa ngakak, masih untung gak gelundungan.

Hinata melihatnya dengan tatapan makin heran. _Absurd_ banget nih orang, untung aja ganteng.

"Terserahlu aja," jawabnya masih sambil menahan tawa.

Hinata makin dongkol. Kok terserah sih? Sumpah ini orang maunya apa, Hinata jadi dilema.

"N-nama senpai s-siapa?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada polos—bak anak TK bertanya pada gurunya mempertanyakan kebenaran apakah satu ditambah satu adalah jendela.

Tak ayal lagi, senpai anonim tadi ngakak lagi. "Lu polos amat sih," ujarnya disela-sela tawanya. Hinata makin mengkerut kebingungan. "Lu inget-inget ya, nama gue Sasuke." Jawabnya. Hinata serta merta bersorak dalam hati. Akhirnya, penderitaannya akan segera usai. Dia cukup mengulangi lagi tariannya dan nama senpai di lagu itu diganti dengan 'Sasuke' kan? Itusih mudah, sambil memejamkan mata juga jadi. Hinata gituloh.

"Oh, iya. Semua kata senpai, lu ganti jadi nama gue. Senpai-nya doang tapi. Ganti kata cantik dengan keren." Dan dengan satu anggukan, Hinata melakukannya. Sedikit improv merubah kata-kata, ia mulai joget-joget gajelas yang di mata Sasuke lebih kayak joget bebek.

Sayangnya, justru malah bikin Hinata modus ke Sasuke. Perhatikan liriknya baik-baik.

"Oh Sasuke-ku yang ganteng (menoleh ke kanan sembari menempelkan angka tujuh dari jemari tangan di dagu) oh Sasuke-ku yang keren (menoleh ke kiri sembari menempelkan angka tujuh dari jemari tangan di dagu) minta tanda tangan untuk jadi kenangan di Konoha High School (berputar ala ballerina) Sasuke senpai! Ini 'kan mau kamu? (nada membentak) Demi Tuhan! (gaya menggebrak meja) minta tanda tangan (mengadahkan kedua telapak tangan)"

"Masih kecil udah berani modus." Suara bariton terdengar dari belakang Hinata. Dan serta merta Hinata menoleh, mendapati senpai-senpai dengan _badge_ OSIS berwarna merah tengah bergerombol nahan ngakak. Hinata yang sadar akan kesalahannya langsung menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Malu, malu banget amit-amit. Udah disuruh joget alay, ngeganti lirik awal dan dicap modus, sekarang dilihat senpai-senpainya? Kayaknya, gelar _Bad Luck Brian_ harus diberikan pada Hinata.

_Bad Luck Hinata._

"Jago amat lu Sas. Nemu aja target yang cakep," Cowok berpiercing banyak dengan nametag Pein meninju pundak Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke cuma menyeringai. Sementara Hinata matanya udah berkaca-kaca nahan nangis.

Konan yang emang berjiwa keibuan nyamperin Hinata sambil merangkul bahu mungil gadis itu. "Udahan eh, jahat amat lu pada. Lu juga Sas, kalo mau ngedeketin anak orang jangan bikin nangis juga kali."

Eh? Seketika Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Apa maksud Konan-senpai dengan 'ngedeketin'? Maksudnya Sasuke ngedeketin Hinata, gitu?

Sasuke langsung bungkam. Kali ini, giliran teman-temannya yang menyorakinya. Berikut meninju-ninju lengannya gemas.

"Udah sana buruan tembak. Katanya ngincer dari hari pertama dia daftar kesini," yang rambutnya ubanan berseru mengompori dari balik tubuh jangkung Pein. Sementara Konan udah sibuk ngomel 'Diem lu Hidan' yang membuat si ubanan langsung mingkem.

Hinata makin bingung. Ditengah situasi itu, tiba-tiba Hidan teriak. "Sas, gantian lu joget. Tapi liriknya diganti jadi Hinata." Dengan itu, pipi Sasuke mendadak memanas—sedikit. Sementara Hinata cuma bisa melongo gak percaya.

.

Sasuke yang keliatan banget ogah-ogahannya mengundang Sasori—yang dengan bijaksananya mendorong tubuh bidang Sasuke sampe kedepan Hinata. Saat itu juga, jeritan cewek-cewek senpai Hinata itu mengiang ditelinganya. Hinata berdebar gak karuan. Ini sama aja kayak penembakan secara gak langsung 'kan? Duh, Hinata. Rupanya kamu udah besar, ya.

"Hin, dengerin ya suara hati Sasuke." Sasori ngakak kenceng. Sementara Sasuke udah mesem-mesem.

"Oh Hinata-ku yang cantik (menoleh ke kanan sembari menempelkan angka tujuh dari jemari tangan di dagu) oh Hinata-ku yang manis (menoleh ke kiri sembari menempelkan angka tujuh dari jemari tangan di dagu) jadilah pacarku untuk jadi kenangan di Konoha High School (berputar ala ballerina) Hinata! Kamu mau kan? (nada membentak) Demi Tuhan! (gaya menggebrak meja) jadilah pacarku (mengadahkan kedua telapak tangan)"

Saat Sasuke selesai berjoget, semua kompak ngakak. Hidan yang paling parah. Sambil koprol kali tuh bocah. Sementara Sasuke udah mesem dan dalam hati mengutuk.

"_Epic_, lo Sas!" Hidan heboh bertepuk tangan. Gak lupa mengacung-acungkan _handycam_nya.

Sasuke menatap _handycam_ itu tajam. "Jadi lo rekam gue tadi?" tanyanya, dengan penuh penekanan.

"Yoi!" Hidan mengangguk tanpa rasa bersalah. "Lagian juga yang lain udah pada tau," lanjutnya enteng.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "'Yang lain'? Siapa?"

Dengan kompak, anggota OSIS menunjuk kearah belakang Sasuke. Menampakkan calon-calon _junior_nya—masih lengkap dengan atribut alaynya—sibuk berkasak kusuk. Ada yang ngakak jumpalitan, berteriak heboh, sampe nangis sedih karna senpai favoritnya nembak cewek lain.

"Kampret!" Sasuke mengumpat kesal. Image kerennya jatuh hanya karena tarian alay, padahal ide tarian alay itu 'kan dari Sasuke sendiri. Emang dasar senjata makan tuan sih ya.

"Hin, jadi jawabanmu apa?" Konan bertanya, membuat Hinata makin bingung ditengah situasi yang _absurd_ ini.

"J-jawaban apa senpai?" Hinata balik nanya. Senpai-senpainya yang lain rasanya ingin menjawilnya gemas saking polosnya, malah pengen dikarungin terus dibawa pulang dijadiin boneka yang kalo dicolek, kepalanya goyang-goyang sambil nari _hawaii_ dengan pakaian rumbai-rumbai hijau norak.

"Ya ampun! Sasuke barusan nembak kamu loh." Konan menepuk dahinya gemas. Hinata cuma mengangguk mengerti.

"Ooh," Hinata membulatkan bibirnya. Sementara orang-orang yang berkerumun disekitarnya sibuk menahan napas menanti jawaban Hinata. Sasuke sendiri udah keringet dingin—yang ditutupi dengan topeng datar khas Uchiha. "I-iya," jawaban singkat dari Hinata membuat Sasuke kayak melambung ke langit ketujuh-nyasar ke khayangan-kemudian balik lagi bawa selendang bidadari. "T-tapi, senpai h-harus joget lagi k-kayak tadi, ditengah l-lapangan."

Dan Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa kepolosan Hinata menjadi bumerang baginya dan berdampak buruk pada _image_nya yang keren.

_Bad Luck Sasuke._

**The End**

* * *

__(setelah baca ulang)... Kok absurd ya? =)) Btw, ini based on true story loh, dengan remake dikit lmao.

So, mind to review?


End file.
